malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wurms of Blearmouth
The Wurms of Blearmouth is the fifth published novella in the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach series by Steven Erikson. Chronologically it is set directly after The Lees of Laughter's End.http://www.fantasyhotlist.blogspot.ca/2012/07/wurms-of-blearmouth.html The novella is also included in The Second Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. Publisher's summary Tyranny comes in many guises, and tyrants will thrive in palaces and one room hovels, in back alleys and playgrounds. Tyrants abound on the verges of civilization, where disorder frays the rule of civil conduct, and all propriety surrenders to brutal imposition. Millions are made to kneel and yet more millions die horrible deaths in a welter of suffering and misery. But we'll leave all that behind as we plunge into escapist fantasy of the most irrelevant kind, and in the ragged wake of the tale told in Lees of Laughter’s End, our most civil adventurers, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, along with their suitably phlegmatic manservant, Emancipor Reese, make gentle landing upon a peaceful beach, beneath a quaint village above the strand and lying at the foot of a majestic castle, and therein make acquaintance with the soft-hearted and generous folk of Spendrugle, which lies at the mouth of the Blear River and falls under the benign rule of the Lord of Wurms in his lovely keep. Make welcome, then, to Spendrugle’s memorable residents, including the man who should have stayed dead, the woman whose prayers should never have been answered, the tax collector everyone ignores, the ex-husband town militiaman who never married, the beachcomber who lives in his own beard, and the now singular lizard cat who used to be plural, and the girl who likes to pee in your lap. And of course, hovering over all, the denizen of the castle keep, Lord – Ah, but there lies this tale, and so endeth this blurb, with one last observation: when tyrants collide, they have dinner. And a good time is had by all. Dramatis Personae A''' * Ackle, the Risen, mostly dead ne'er-do-wellThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 4 '''B * Bauchelain, necromancer and partner of Korbal BroachThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 3 * Birds Mottle, sailor and ex-Chanter garrison soldierThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 11 * Bisk Flatter, ex-Chanter garrison soldierThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 18 * Blecker, owner of Blecker's Livery The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 6 * Bluegrin the Wifestealer, pirate of Elingarth * Briv the carpenter's helper, sailor and assistant carpenterThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 39 * Briv the cook's helper, sailor and assistant cookThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 39 * Briv the rope braider, sailor C''' * Scribe Coingood, recorder of Lord Fangatooth's legacyThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 1 '''D * Dead Chanter sailor, undead crewmember of the Unreasoning Vengeance''The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 29 '''E' * Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach F''' * Lord Fangatooth Claw, the Render, sorcerer-tyrant of Spendrugle * Fangatooth's cook, servant at Wurm's Keep The Healthy Dead, Section 20 The Healthy Dead, Section 26 * Felittle Generous, daughter of FeloovilThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 2 * Feloovil Generous, innkeeper and owner of the King's Heel * Flea Chanter, Chanter brotherThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 30 * Fren Chanter, Chanter brother '''G * Gil Chanter, Chanter brother * Gorebelly, golem peace enforcer The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 12 * Gravedigger, cemetery workerThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 28 * Grimled, golem peace enforcer * Grinbone, golem peace enforcer The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 * Gust Hubb, sailor and ex-Chanter garrison soldier H''' * Hallig, pig trencher * Heck Urse, sailor and ex-Chanter garrison soldier * Hordilo Stinq, ex-pirate and Spendrugle constable * Hurta Stinq, wife of Hordilo Stinq '''K * Kabber the Slaughterer, pirate of Elingarth * Korbal Broach, necromancer and partner of Bauchelain L''' * Lesser Chanter, Chanter brother '''M * Midge Chanter, Chanter brother P''' * Puny Chanter, Chanter brother '''R * Red, Felittle's pet lizard catThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 10 * Relish Chanter, Chanter sister * Rimlee, prostitute at the King's Heel S''' * Captain Sater, captain of the Suncurl * Scant Chanter, Chanter brother * Slormo the Sly, pirate of Elingarth * Sordid, ex-Chanter garrison soldier * Spilgit Purrble, Factor and tax collector * Stint Chanter, Chanter brother * Subly, wife of Emancipor Reese The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 27 '''T * Tiny Chanter, eldest member of the Chanter family The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 29 * Tortured man, an inhabitant of Fangatooth's dungeon W * Warmet Humble, former ruler of Spendrugle The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 7 * Whuffine Gaggs, beachcomber and scavengerThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 * Witch Hurl, former ruler of Spendrugle * Wormlick, ex-Chanter garrison soldier Plot Summary Trivia In 2010, Erikson began work on a Bauchelain and Korbal Broach novella called Excesses of Youth.New Bauchelain and Korbal Broach Novella on the Way But by 2011, he mentioned that work on the novella "was not grabbing me", and so instead he began writing The Wurms of Blearmouth.Steven Erikson Answers Your House of Chain Questions Notes and references Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas Category:The Wurms of Blearmouth Category:Dramatis Personae